Making Granger Fall For Me The Bet
by PinkCloudForever
Summary: What if, Draco Malfoy made a bet with Blaise, Pucey and Flint, that he would make Hermione Granger fall in love with him, and the whole Slytherin house found out. The whole story'll be in Draco's POV. Read to see how it goes! :D Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not writing in such a long time :( I was busy... So here's a story I kinda connected from a lot of ideas, I hope you like it. Please R&R, I do need to know if I should continue.**

I, Draco Malfoy, was in yet another dull Transfiguration class. McGonagall was blabling on and on about transforming furniture into food. Well I don't need to learn this I already know how to do the spell.

I looked around the classroom, I could see Goyle and Crabbe behind me. Blaise was sitting beside me, since I trusted that he wouldn't mess up the spell and send me to the hospital wing, like Pansy did.

How can a person think two very different spells will have the same effect, needless to say I had to stay at the hospital wing for over a week, since the spell had to fade away by itself.

I looked to the other side of the room, I could see Potthead, Weaslebee, and Granger, as well as other Gryffindorks listening intently to the lesson, as though afraid they'd miss a thing.

We had Transfiguration with the Gryffindork house, I was disappointed at first, but then Blaise, Pucey, Flint and I got this awesome plan, more like a bet, how long would it take me to get Hermione Granger to fall in love with me.

Of course that would be a tough one though, since I treated her, and still plan to treat her after the bet, really badly, so first I'd have to gain her trust.

I took another glance in the trios direction, and to my surprise I caught Granger, yes the one and only know-it-all, staring straight into my eyes, as soon as our eyes made contact she speedily looked away.

Lucky me, maybe just maybe, Granger has a thing for me, of course if I get her to fall in love with me before school ends the other guys will have to pay up.

But if I lose, I highly doubt that, they can make me do or say something that would probably be emberassing. One of the terms of the game is that if I fall in love with her I loose, pfft like I'd fall in love with a mudblood, especially one like Granger.

Other people can also put bets on who will confess first and on which day it would happen.

I must say this game had become the main event in the Slytherin house.

I looked again in Grangers direction and caught her staring at me again... What is going on?

Finaly I decided the best way to find out is to ask her. So I took out a small parchment, dipped my quills tip into the emerald green ink, and wrote down in a fancy skript.

_Mudblood_

_I can't help but notice you staring at me._

_You like what you see? _

_I know I'm extremely attractive, but_

_don't get your hopes up too high,_

_I only date purebloods after all._

_Malfoy_

I took out my wand and spelled the parchment so it goes directly to Granger and only she can read what is written on it. I watched as the parchment flew onto her desk, I'm so happy it startled her.

She looked around, as if checking if anyone was looking, I quickly looked away before she noticed I was looking. I saw her read the content of the parchment, and then glare at my direction.

Soon the class ended and she stormed out of the classroom, she looked pretty pissed, witch made me feel pretty pleased with myself.

I knew that the thing I did didn't get me any closer to my goal, which was making Granger fall hard, and then crush her heart.

**Please review, I know it's short, I promise the next one will be much much longer, of course if I get enough reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope to get more reviews! But since I'm in a good mood I'm gonna update ;) I might just be in love 3**

…...

So here I was in another boring transfiguration class, trying to think of a plan on how to make Granger notice me as more than an enemy.

I was thinking of getting her to notice me, by talking to her, but what would her friends think? Plus, I don't think she'd talk to me, considering she sees me as her enemy.

Suddenly I was hit in the head by something.

I looked around, pretty angry from being hit in the forehead by a... wait it's a parchment.

I quickly unfolded it.

_Malfoy_

_To have saw me, as you said staring at you, you must have been looking at me._

_Now, I don't know what makes you think I like what I see, but don't let it mislead you, I don't like stuck-up purebloods who are Malfoys._

_I saw you looking at us yesterday, and frankly I don't think you find Ron attractive, so is it Harry you have set your eyes on?_

_I mean you're way too pretty to be straight._

_Hermione Granger_

I looked dumbfounded, as I read the letter. Who knew Granger was so, what's the word to describe it?

'_Spicy, feisty, flirty, hot?' _I thought.

_"Wait what?"_ I thought, and saw every eyes set on me, I had said that out-loud.

_"Is there something unclear to you, Mr. Malfoy?"_ McGonagall asked.

_"No, sorry"_ I said.

_"Concentrate on the lesson Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin"_ McGonagall exclaimed.

Voices of disagreement rose from the Slytherin side of the room.

_"Nice going Malfoy"_ Theodore exclaimed.

_"Shut up"_ I said to him, I really wasn't up to listen to the shit he had to say.

_"Quiet down or I'll deduce 50 points each from everyone that disturbs the lesson"_ McGonagall said.

Suddenly the room went so quiet, you could hear a pin hitting the floor.

McGonagall was really good at her job obviously, even though her lessons were usually boring.

Back to the letter now.

_'How could she?' _I thought.

_'She turned my statement against me, she degraded my pride and name, and then accused me of having a gay crush on the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die!"_ I thought, trying to think of a good way to answer her, keep my pride, and possibly get payback.

_"It's really hot though, the way she's so smart and can make me feel so useless"._ Now all the eyes were again looking at me, I had once again said something ,that should have stayed in my head, out-loud.

_"Oooh the Great Player and Sex God of Slytherin has a crush on someone!" "Who do you think she is?" "Oh no, not my Drakey-Poo!"_ Was all you could hear, as the classroom erupted into noise.

Pansy was trowing an hissy-fit, she likes to think I like her, but I don't like her, I don't find her attractive.

I looked around the room, everyone was discussing the new turn of event.

I started racking my brain, trying to find a good excuse for my words, sadly I didn't find one. So when McGonagall asked me to explain, I could only answer her with silence.

"_Mr. Malfoy, detention, today at seven, my office!" _McGonagall yelled, as the bell ringed, signaling the end of lessons.

I stormed out the room, catching a glance of Granger's face, as realization dawned on her.

She looked me in the eye as I walked by her table, a questioning look on her face, she also looked a little mad, I wonder why.

I stormed straight to my dormitory and closed the door after me, totally ignoring Blaise, Flint and Pucey as they knocked on my door, yelling for me to open it.

'_They just want to know who I was talking about, probably hoping it was Granger, so they could win the bet' I thought._

_'But wait, it was Granger, the girl I was talking about...' _Realization dawned on me.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ I thought, I really didn't need this.

_'Why would I think Granger was hot? My brain is playing tricks on me, I bet it'll be over tomorrow' _I thought.

_'I'll don't think Granger's attractive, I'm not going to think Granger's attractive, I'll never ever find a mudblood attractive!' _I tried brainwashing myself, soon I fell asleep.

…...

"Fucking Malfoy, wake the fuck up man! You've got freaking detention with McGonagall in thirty minutes! You freaking asshole locking us outside of our own fucking room! You'd better spill what the hell that was in transfiguration class!". Slowly my eyes shot open, great, just great, I had three guys angry at me, and to top it off they were my best friends, they know everything about me.

'_I'm in deep crap!' _I thought, as I stood up from my bed,

quickly washed my teeth and face and rushed out of my room.

Outside my room I saw Pucey, looking cranky as ever, I said I'd explain later, I didn't apologize, since Malfoys don't apologize to anyone, even if they're in the wrong.

I walked out the portrait and headed for detention.

I thought about what I should tell Blaise, Pucey and Flint. I had better find a nice lie to tell them, or I'll have to pay up.

As soon as I was near to the transfiguration classroom, I saw a shadow waiting beside the door.

As I got nearer and nearer, I soon recognized the shadow as Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm.

"_What do you want?"_ I asked, not feeling in the mood to fight right now

"_Well, I wanted to know what the whole transfiguration thing was?" _Granger asked, she was wearing her house colors, a red button up tucked neatly into a black skirt that had golden rimming.

"_What do you want to hear? Huh? That I was talking about you? Don't get your hopes up!" _I finally cracked, no more emotionless Draco, it's time to meet the angry Draco, better enjoy the ride Granger.

"Oh yeah! Well then, who were you talking about?" Granger replied.

"_I was talking about Pansy!"_ I retorted, it was a weak answer, no-one would believe that.

"_Right Malfoy, it was Pansy you were describing as I quote: ' she's so smart and can make me feel so useless', Pansy is not smart, anyone knows that! And really makes you feel useless, like that would happen with Pansy, she'd give anything and everything you want to you Malfoy" _The know-it-all strikes again.

"_Why do you care so much anyways?"_ I asked, it was really uncharacteristic of Granger to come and talk to me, and about love too, what's the world going to.

"_Because, Harry and Ron are curious!" _Wow, that was weak of Granger.

"_Riight, like I'd believe that Potter and Weaselby would be interested in my love life, that was lacking Granger, you could lie way better than that. So tell the real reason."_ I smirked, making her a little angry maybe.

"_Why should I? It's not like I owe you anything, and anyways you were the one who started this whole thing! And lastly we are supposed to be enemies"_ Granger retorted.

"_Right, I started this... Somehow I remember this one mudblood staring at my sexy self in our transfiguration class" _I commented sarcastically and smirked when she cringed at the nickname I gave her.

"_For the last time,I wasn't staring at you! You were the one staring at me first anyways!"_ Granger tried to explain.

"_I think you just admitted that you were staring" _I smirked.

"_Whatever, I knew this wouldn't go anywhere anyways"_ Granger sighed as she turned around walking away, looking kinda sad.

I wonder what's gotten into her, then it hit me... she likes me! It makes sense now, staring at me, answering my parchment and confronting me about who I love. I guess I don't need too much to make her fall in love with me, I'll just need to find a way to do that, but for now the letters will do.

Oh great, I'm already late for my detention, great going mudblood, now I have to stay longer than needed in that crappy office.

I sighed, before I walking into the office.

"_Welcome to the ride of hell" _I whispered to myself.

…...

**Okay peeps! Pweese tell me what you thought of this chapter, should I continue or just give up?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! :) I've decided I'll try to update this story every day! And thank you so much for the lovely reviews! :D**

So here I was, surrounded by Blaise, Pucey and Flint, who wanted to know what was going on, so I naturally took the easy way out, and lied, well half-lied.

"_Look guys, Granger has a crush on me, I was manipulating her in class, making her think that I like her, and it worked, she fell for it" _I explained, technically all of this was true, except for the manipulating part, I don't know what got into me in transfigurations.

"_Wait how do you know she has a crush on you Malfoy? For all you know she could be manipulating you" _Blaise asked, he was always the rational one.

"_Well for one, I've caught her staring at me a lot. Two, she answered me when I wrote to her and three, well she was waiting for me outside McGonagall's office before detention." _I explained, it all made sense really, I knew I'd win this bet.

"_What did she want?" _Pucey asked, he always did ask good questions.

"_She wanted to know who I was talking about in class" _I told the truth.

"_Oh wow... she just forgot that you were and still are enemies?" _Flint asked, bewildered.

"_I guess so, I mean who can resist my Malfoy charm" _I stated, smirking cheekily.

"_Oh yes! Please kiss me Draco" _Flint joked, as he started hugging himself with his arms and making kissing sounds, which made everyone, even me, laugh.

Just because we are sly and always succeed in our goals, doesn't mean we Slytherins can't have fun.

Honestly we probably throw the best parties in Hogwarts, even though they're for Slytherins only.

"_Assholes" _I said, as they continued making jokes on me.

"_Oh Draco, we know you love it when we do this" _Blaise said, he was literally rolling on the floor from laughing.

"_Yeah, Yeah" _I said and slid under the sheets of my bed, suddenly overwhelmed by sleep.

…...

"_Oh Draco, wakey, wakey!"_ Someone said, as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, it was so warm and inviting, my eye lids were slowly closing, when I suddenly realized something.

I jumped out of the bed, and went as far away from the hands as possible.

I looked angrily at the owner of the hands.

"_Oh, Merlins's beard, what the hell are you doing, Pansy?" _I yelled at her.

"_Drakey, I wanted to remind you that I'm here, you don't need that other girl" _Pansy said, crawling closer to me.

"_Pansy, how many freaking times do I have to tell you to never go in my fucking room, and especially not in my bed? Can't you tell that I don't like you? In fact I probably despise you!" _I yelled in exhaustion, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Once I woke up nude with Pansy beside me, she had striped me in my sleep, and the guys didn't stop her since it was "too hilarious". Why can't she get it that she's not my type.

"_Aww, Draco, even though you say that, I know that you love me" _Pansy said, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

I'm beginning to think she'll never understand me.

Transfiguration is in first period, great! Now I can continue my plan, to make Granger fall in love.

'_Let hell break loose_' I thought as I rushed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day.

_"C'mon mate! We'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry up!"_ Pucey yelled from outside the door.

_"Morning_" I said as I walked out of the room.

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just go and get some food"_ Pucey said, with his mouth drooling, he got that hungry just from thinking about food.

_"Where are the others, anyways?"_ I asked searching for Blaise or Flint, which I obviously didn't find.

_"They went ahead, nobody likes waiting, race you!"_ Pucey said as he sprinted out of the portrait.

I was definitely not going to embarrass myself like that, so I walked to the Great Hall with dignity and pride.

…...

Breakfast was quickly over, but we had enough time to stuff ourselves until we could barely walk, so what if we're purebloods, we still love good food.

I actually caught Granger's eye a lot of times, during breakfast, it's like her eyes always wandered to me.

_"C'mon let's move"_ I said, and quickly the guys followed, they all walked to their respectable seats, but not me, I was going to live Granger a riddle.

_'That place is green and also blue, you'll hear the songs of a mockingbird, follow the signs and you'll find me, look up and you'll see'_

This poem should be easy for Granger to understand, since it's simple.

On the parchment I had put a blue ribbon in the right corner, that was the sign, the ribbon was connected to another ribbon that was at the place I'd wait in.

The closer she gets to that place, the redder the ribbon turns.

I hid the parchment under her desk, hopefully she'll find it.

Soon enough the lesson started , we were learning about changing the way we look. Like I'd ever change myself.

I was looking at Granger hoping she'd find the parchment, but when I finally decided that was not going to happen, I magicked a bird out of thin air.

I made it go to Granger, and take the parchment from under her desk and leave it in front of her.

And that's exactly what the bird did.

Soon Hermione was reading the riddle, probably deciding weather it was safe to go or not.

Then she caught my eye and arched her brow in a questioning look.

It was amazing how fast she understood the riddle.

She smiled and mouthed an 'okay'.

Wow today was going to be really interesting.

**So please R& R, was this good, bad or just ok. Please tell me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm sorry if the last chapter was crappy! I was way too tired to think yesterday, I didn't even see what I was writing. So here's the next chapter.**

The day went by really fast, the whole time I was trying to guess how the meeting would go, but I was sure that no amount of guessing would get me prepared for what was to come.

As soon as my last lesson, which was potions, ended I quickly sneaked away from my group and went to wait in front of the lake, where I had put the other ribbon around the tree in front of it.

I climbed the tree and sat on a branch in the shadows, it was a pretty hot day for fall, and my pale complexion made me easy to burn in the sun.

I closed my eyes for a moment, actually enjoying the fall breeze, there were some leaves flying around.

"_Malfoy, that was very creative of you, the whole ribbon thing" _I heard someone say from below, even though I knew whose voice that was, I took a peek down.

I jumped down from the tree, right in front of her.

"_Why thank you Granger, at last someone understands my creativity" _I smirked at her, which made her smile a little.

_'Wait she smiled? She didn't scowl at me... Maybe my theory's right then' _I thought.

"_I feel happy, why's that? I shouldn't be happy about things like that... Probably because I'll win" _I thought, well I thought I thought.

"_What?" _Hermione asked looking confused.

"_What, what?"_ I asked looking confused too, I sat down leaning on the tree trunk.

"_You said something about feeling happy and winning?" _She explained, still looking confused.

_'Oh hell no! Why brain, why? Why can't you keep thoughts in!" _I thought, now I was screwed, I'd better lie something, think, think.

"_I was happy you came, why don't you sit down anyways? You'll get tired from standing" _I said, if I was lying I'd better do it so it was in my favor.

"_Right Malfoy, as thought I'd believe that" _She exclaimed, sitting down beside me and leaning against the trunk.

"_Well don't believe me, but I was honest though" _I flashed her my winning smirk, which made her blush.

'_Now I'm 100% sure that my theory's right' _I thought, doing a little manly winning dance in my head.

"_Oh, looky there! I just made the know-it-all Granger blush" _I got a great chance to tease her.

"_What? Of course no!_" Granger defended.

"_Well if you had a mirror, you yourself wouldn't believe those words." _I smirked cheekily, poking her cheeks.

_'What the fuck am I doing? Hand, stop, stay down!" _I thought panicking, I couldn't stop myself, what's wrong with me, I don't even like Granger, right?

"_It from the sun!" _She retreated.

"_Right, like I'd believe that Granger" _I smirked, stealing her previous words.

"_Whatever, what did you call me here for?" _She asked, I guess that was the question she wanted to ask the whole time.

"_What? I can't call you out without a reason?" _I asked, looking offended, it was weird how we suddenly acted like we'd known each other for years, even though we were enemies 3 days ago.

"_Well you're Malfoy, you always have a reason, that must be really important now since you're talking to a muggleborn" _She said, flinching a little, seems reality hurts.

"_Wow you're idea of me is really shallow... I called you because I wanted to try being friends? Why should we fight anyways?" _I suggested, I'd never had said that if it wasn't for the freaking bet.

The sun was already setting, it made the lake shimmer beautifully and become an orange yellow.

"_Wow, never in a hundred years, would I have even imagined you saying that!_" Granger exclaimed looking surprised.

"_Yeah, well I'm full of surprises"_ I smirked.

"_We're probably not friends because, we all know you'll become a death eater, and we'll have to fight against each other, also you're kinda a jerk" _She exclaimed letting her eyes sink to the ground.

"_To be honest, I'm not looking forward to be a death eater, but I don't want my parents to suffer because of my stubbornness, as for the jerk part, it's part of my package" _I winked at her when I said the last sentence.

I was truthful about the death eater thing, I don't know why I told Granger something that important.

"_Oh, well we could have your parents hidden somewhere, when the time comes?" _She asked.

"_Probably impossible, since my father is the loyalest follower of Voldemort, but I was planing on hiding my mother away" _I exclaimed, revealing my plans, what the hell was I thinking.

"_Okay, Let's be friends?" _Hermione asked, extending her hand for me to take.

I took her hand and shook it, under the setting sun.

"_Hello, nice to meet you I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" _Granger asked.

"_Nice to meet you Hermione, my name's Draco Malfoy" _I smirked, I actually appreciated this, it was nice to start over, and forget all the times I tormented her, this was most definitely going to help me with my goal

"_C'mon it's getting late, I'll walk you to your house" _I said, standing up and walking towards Hogwarts, with Granger following closely behind.

Soon we were in front of some painting, of an ugly fat lady.

"_I look forward to the times we'll spend together as friends"_ Hermione exclaimed, as she gave me a hug.

_'Oh wow, she's so warm and she smells nice... Shut up brain' _I thought, I was having war inside my head.

"_Likewise" _I said as she let go of me and skipped to the painting.

She whispered something into the lady's ear, and the painting flew open, she looked at me and waved, before walking inside.

_'Dear Merlin, what did I get myself into?' _I thought as I walked to the Slytherin house entrence.

**What do you think guys? Should I continue? R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while guys! I've been really busy, so it's hard to find time to write, so I end up writing at midnight till morning, so yeah excuse my mistakes! XD**

…..

So yesterday went really well, now I just have to make Granger think I like her, that should be easy, who can resist me.

I quickly dressed up, and went to the Great Hall with Pucey, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon as I walked in, I saw just why my plan might not work.

There she was, sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking to Weaseleby, who obviously is head over heels for her.

The Weasle was trying to flirt with her, I could see that, luckily Granger is as experienced with love as a mandrake.

But Weasleby was probably the worst flirt on the whole planet, if I was Granger, I'd run as far away from him as possible.

_'Ugh... That's disgusting!' _I thought, turning to the other guys.

"_Look at Weasleby! I actually feel sorry for Granger" _I said outloud to the others.

"_Oh seems you have some competition Malfoy" _Blaise joked, Crabbe and Goyle just looked stupidly at him.

"_Oh I don't know, look at Granger, she's definitely not noticing him, she'll never see Weasleby as more than a best friend"_I smirked, as we sat on the Slytherin table, the food was always good here, from the dinner to the deserts, I could never complain about it. I think the elves are scared of us, so we get the best food.

After breakfast we had yet another Transfiguration class, wonder what boring stuff we'll be learning today...not.

I sat at the back today, and surprisingly Granger came to sit beside me today, that made everyone stare at us like we were mental.

"_Oh well, well, well, look who decided to seat by me" _I smirked at her.

"_Shut up, Draco, I was not going to seat beside Seamus, since he somehow ends up blowing up everything!" _She laughed.

"_Oh right, like that's the truth, just admit it you want a piece of this" _I winked, gesturing to myself.

"_Yeah Malfoy, how can I possibly resist the Malfoy charm" _She said, laughing.

By now everyone in the room was looking at us, wondering what the hell was going on. The-know and the Sytherin sex god talking like friends.

And yeah, I do get called that, I wonder why though, it's not like I fuck every girl I meet, to be honest I've only been with 5 girls.

I looked at all the faces in the room, some were awed, some were confused, and the ones that knew about the bet, were giving me approving looks.

"_Well at least you admit that" _I smirked at her.

"_Oh Malfoy, I thought you understood sarcasm, after all it's your thing" _Granger said, she was actually making fun of me.

"_C'mon Granger, must you lie?" I smirked._

"_Well I thought you liked it when I made you feel useless" _Granger laughed, now she was definitely teasing me, probably even flirting, that girl really does have a thing for me.

'_Too bad, I'm gonna probably smash your heart' _I thought, after all that's what the bet was for.

"_Oh, will you stop bringing that up, and if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for me" _I whispered in her ear, which made it impossible for the others to hear, but this was unbelievable to most people in the room.

When I looked at Granger I knew I was doing well, after all her face was the color of a tomato.

"_See Granger, I was right, take a look in a mirror" _I smirked.

"_Shut up" _Granger said turning away from me, and focusing on the lesson.

"_That just proves my point" _I said, and turned to look at McGonagall, she was talking about making stuff disappear and reappear again.

The rest of the day, I noticed, Granger was avoiding me, whenever we walked past each other in the halls, she'd turn and look at the floor.

_'She looks adorable like that, so shy, it's a nice change' _I thought.

"_No brain! She doesn't, she's not, I can't think of her like that!" _I heard myself saying, I couldn't stop the words from flowing, and everyone in the halls was looking at me now.

_'Why does this always have to happen to me!' _I thought, as I held my head high and acted like it never happened.

_'I must not think of Granger like that! I have to crush her! That's the whole point of the bet, I can't loose it!' _I thought as I went to my dormitory, closed the door, and sprawled on the bed.

The day was way too exciting, so soon enough I was out cold.

….

**Sorry guys it's a short one! But still R&R! I personally think this chapter is absolutely adorable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys if you have any ideas in how to improve this story feel free to tell me! :)**

…..

At last, it's the weekend! I couldn't take one more hour with all the boring classes, and the idiots who just enjoy randomly staring at me.

And plus, it's Hogsmead weekend, perfect for 'make Granger fall for me'-plan.

Now I just have to ask her to come with me, I'd make her have the best Malfoy time ever.

"C'mon Malfoy, how can someone take so much time in the bathroom" Flint yelled.

"Whatever, let's go" I said as I exited the bathroom and walked towards the common room.

The common room was simple really, stone walls and green furniture, not the homely type of place, but it's perfect for us, Slytherins.

Soon enough we were in the Great Hall.

"Hey, I'll come sit at the table later" I told Flint, as I confidently walked towards the Gryffindor table, and once again every eye in the room was looking at me, even the teachers.

As soon as I got close enough to Granger, I heard her and Weasleby talking.

"So Hermione, where do you want to go on our date?" Weasleby said.

'_What! Date? Oh god she didn't, I have to do something! Fast, or I lose the bet!' _I thought, this was the worst scenario that could possibly happen.

I sat between them, immediately getting disagreeing sounds from all the Gryffindorks.

"Hey Granger" I smirked at her.

"Morning Malfoy, what are you doing at_ our_ table?" Grange asked, looking awed.

"Yeah ferret, what are you doing here?" The Weasleby asked from behind me, sounding pissed because I interrupted their conversation, that's one mission accomplished then.

"Oh well I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me, but seems you have plans with the weasle" I said, faking sadness.

"Would've loved to go with you, but I go with Harry and Ron every year" Granger explained.

"Oh c'mon Granger, skip it for once! For me?" I asked making the best puppy dog eyes I could possible muster, of course to me they're disgusting but seems to work with the girls.

"No I can't just blow them off, that'd be so unfair, and Malfoy we've only been friends for what? A week and a half" Granger stated.

"We can uh... straighten our friendship, and you said it yourself, you've only gone to Hogsmead with Ronald and Potter, wouldn't you like to experience something new?" I stated, I would never plead of her, Malfoys never say the word '_please_'.

"Fine, but you better make it worthwhile" Granger smiled.

"But... but... you always go with me and what's going on with you two?" Ron said from behind me, we both forgot he was even there.

"Well the lady has chosen Weasleby, I guess I'll be the one enjoying her presence today" I smirked at Weasleby, and winked in Grangers direction as I walked to the Slytherin table.

I had left the whole Gryffindork table speechless, and Granger had a deep red blush on her face, I guess I did my job well.

"Draco, what did you do? Look at those faces" Blaise asked as I sat across from him.

"Oh, well I might just've asked Granger to Hogsmead with me, and she said yes, should've seen Weasleby's face" I smirked.

"I might need to change my bet then, seems you're pretty good Malfoy" Pucey said from my left side.

"Well it's all thanks to my charm, I mean how can you resist the Malfoy charm" I smirked.

"Hey Dracey Poo, what were you doing talking to that mudblood?" Pansy asked, sitting in my lap.

I was ready to throw up now, I tried to push her off, but she's pretty strong for a girl. She always did this, why can't she understand that I'm not interested in her.

"Get off Pansy!" I shouted.

"Oh but Dracey Poo, I like it here" Pansy whined.

"I don't care Pansy,just get off!" I shouted again.

"Fine" She said sliding to sit beside me on the right side.

"What were you doing with Granger, Drakey?" She asked, doing a stupid puppy dog look.

"Oh I just asked her out to Hogsmead, so just back off Pansy" I stated, rolling my eyes.

"But Draco! Why? You have me?" She whined.

"I don't want you!" I sighed frustratedly.

"Yes you do!" Pansy said and kissed me, square on the mouth.

I heard a gasp followed by a loud crash. I pushed Pansy off just in time to see Granger storm out of the hall. Now everyone was looking at the space she was last at.

"Dear Merlin Pansy! You're annoying! Which part of I don't want you did you not understand!" I shouted, as I too stormed out of the Great Hall, searching for Granger.

Of course the first place I looked at was the library, knowing Granger she'd run there, but sadly I was mistaken. For half an hour I searched everywhere I could think of. I was totally exhausted as I climbed the last few stairs of the Astronomy Tower. I heard a sob, jackpot, I've found Granger.

"Hey.." I said quietly as I sat beside her on the ground.

"Hey..." She said, brushing her tears away, before turning to look at me.

"Couldn't find you at the library" I said.

"Yeah, I like the astronomy tower a lot too" She said, cracking a smile.

"Look, it's not what you think it was!" I sighed, trying to explain.

"I don't care about who you kiss Malfoy" Hermione sighed, looking at the ground.

"Oh, well then why were you crying?" I asked, I hated this stubborn quality of her, even though sometimes it was cute.

_'Okay Draco, she's not cute! Remember the bet!' _I thought, I can't let myself fall for Granger, and who would fall for a mudblood anyways.

"Because... I don't even know" Granger said.

"You like me don't you?" I asked.

"Of course not, what would make you think that Malfoy?" She asked.

"Well maybe because you somehow enjoy staring at me, you always smile when we're talking, you agreed to go to go to Hogsmead with me and now you're crying because Pansy kissed me" I explained, smirking at my wisdom.

"I stare at you because you stare at me, I smile because I'm having fun, I agreed to go to Hogsmead with you because I want to be friends, and I don't know why I'm crying" She said.

"I know why, it's because Pansy kissed me, admit it" I smirked.

"You're so arrogant" She sighed.

"But you like me like that" I winked at her, this made her smile.

"And now you're smiling again" I smirked.

"You know, I don't like Pansy, she's annoying and clingy, she doesn't understand when I say no, I actually mean no. And she kissed me, I pushed her off as soon as I could" I explained.

"Oh I know that, still it's disturbing" She said.

"Oh well trust me watching you and the Weasleby flirt is no better"

"Really Malfoy? And I'm the one who likes you, I'd say you like me"

"So what if I do?" I smirked, of course I didn't mean it, I just need her to fall in love with me, and the first step to that is dating, so I need her to like me.

"Huh...?" She asked, looking baffled.

"So what if I like you?" I asked again.

"You like me?" She asked wide eyed.

"Maybe I do" I smirked.

"Well then Malfoy, maybe I do too" She smiled.

"We still on with the Hogsmead trip?" Granger asked.

"Yep, you ready to see a great time?" I asked winking at her.

"Absolutely"

"I'll meet you by the lake in an hour?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you then"

….

**Okay guys! What did you think? Continue or not? Oh and they're not dating, that was just like flirting :P R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys it took this long to update! But I'm seriously busy, never thought vacation could be this tiring! **

…

I walked to the Great Lake early of course, this bet was definitely in my favor, I was going to win and get some great money, or maybe I'll make them do something embarrassing.

Wonder if Granger's gonna be late, like all the other girls I've dated, I have actually dated a lot of girls, of course only for fun, but that still doesn't explain the Slytherin Sex God name I have, wonder what type of things my ex's have said about me.

Of course if they make up stuff like how I 'made love with them', that would definitely explain the name...

I looked up to the castle, and guess what, Granger was practically running towards the lake, and weirdly she was right on time.

"Hey, I'm not late right?" She asked, breathing heavily from all the running.

"You're right on time" I smirked, finally taking her in.

She was dressed really simply just jeans and a t-shirt, but she'd really changed since first year, her hair was curly but not bushy, she had gotten a lot in the figure part, a perfect hourglass, and she looked cute from all the running, with her cheeks flushed and her hair wind blown.

"Wow, she's beautiful" I thought.

"Thanks Draco" She blushed.

'_Oh Merlin! Why don't my thoughts stay in my brain! I'm going to talk to Madam Pomfrey about that, It can't be normal right..?' _

"Oh, well you know I'm just stating the obvious, Malfoy's don't lie after all" I winked at her, which made her blush redder.

"C'mon you flirt" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to a carriage, she's pretty strong.

"Yeah, I'm a good one too, judging by your blush" I winked yet again, winking's kinda become me thing lately.

"What are you talking about, I'm not blushing because of your flirting, it's from all the running" She smiled, she really did like putting me down. (A/N: is it just me or does the word putting me down sound dirty xD)

"Oh c'mon, you like me, you said so yourself! That means you did blush at me!" I complained, why can't she just admit it.

"Fine, whatever rolls for you" She said, rolling her eyes.

"No! Sarcasm is my thing! Don't use it against me" I said, no one, and I mean no one uses sarcasm against me.

"Well you're not the only one who uses sarcasm Draco" She smirked.

"Oh... You're learning! Nice smirk, a little more and you might learn the Malfoy smirk, who knows someday you might need it" I winked, I really did love flirting with her, she blushes easily, and it's cute.

'_No it's not! I really have to stop thinking she's cute, sexy, beautiful or any other complimenting word!' _

The carriage halted to a stop, we were now in a full Hogsmeade, there was people everywhere, and once we went off the carriage all the eyes were on us, yet again, I really do deserve all the attention I'm getting.

"So where are we going first?" She asked.

"I don't suppose you like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, do you?" I grinned.

"Oh, Draco how did you know? I love that place!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Please tell me that's sarcasm? Cause I can't go into that place any more, I already have life long traumas from it!" I joked.

"Of course it's sarcasm, you're rubbing off on me" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you just wait" I smirked.

"Can we go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop? I really need new quills and ink" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling from excitement.

"Wow you really are a bookworm" I laughed.

"Wow!"

"What?" I asked.

"Never heard you laughing Draco! You have a nice laugh, glad I could hear it" She smiled.

"Oh... Yeah, I don't like laughing, Malfoy's don't really laugh... ever" I explained.

"Oh that's too bad, I would've loved to hear you laugh more" She smiled, she was flirting with me, I really am rubbing off on her.

"Oh If you're lucky you will" I winked back, Draco Malfoy not flirting would mean the end of the world after all.

We walked into the shop, and of course it was full of quills and ink, I could buy some ink myself.

I bought my usual Slytherin green ink, and another one, an invisible one, that only the person the text was meant to can see. Could use it for the bet.

After about 15 minutes we walked out of the shop.

"So.. What did you buy?" I asked her.

"An eagle quill, and one owl quill, and a simple black ink, you?" She asked.

"Oh you'll see... you'll see" I said, trying to sound evil.

"Hahah, nice evil act" She laughed.

"Well everything I do is pretty much perfect" I said winking.

"Yep you're still arrogant and self-centered" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, I'm arrogant, that's true, but I'm not self-centered, after all I'm on a date with you and I do care about what happens" I smirked, of course most of the stuff I said was a lie, but it seems to make girls swoon.

"Oh don't flatter me, you're not making me swoon over you" She smirked, she's getting good at smirking, which is weird.

"Oh well that's too bad, it worked on all my ex's" I smirked back, I was going to make her jealous.

"Right, I forgot you're Slytherin's Sex God, wonder how many deceases you carry"

"You didn't!" I said.

"Yes I did, I just accused you of being a gigolo with deceases!" She smirked a true Malfoy smirk.

"I'll be honest with you, I don't have any deceases and I've only slept with 5 girls, and I don't even know why they call me the Slytherin Sex God" I explained.

"You know I was just joking... But 5 girls Draco, that's a lot" She said.

"That's not much!" I complained.

"Yeah it is, for someone your age" She said.

"Honestly it's not, almost every guy in Slytherin's slept with at least 3 girls" I said, it was true, after all we Slytherin's like to party.

"Oh okay, and by the way I do know why you're called the Slytherin sex god, I'm not telling you though, that's just gonna bust your ego" She laughed.

"Oh you will tell me... soon... very soon" I laughed.

We were now in front of Dominic Maestro's, which is the music shop in Hogsmeade.

"C'mon let's go in!" I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the shop.

"Can you play?" She asked awed.

"Yes I can" I smirked, thank Merlin mother made me learn how to play the piano.

"Oh can you play something?" She asked, practically bouncing from excitement.

"Okay" I sat by the piano.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Anything soothing" She smiled sitting on the bench beside me.

I started playing my mother's favorite song, it was slow and really nice, my fingers flowed over the keys. Hermione was looking dreamily at me, which meant another point for Draco, I smirked as I pushed the final key.

"Wow that was amazing! Never knew you had it in you Draco" Hermione smiled, clapping her hands.

"Why thank you, and there's a lot you don't know about me" I said doing a bow.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find out" She smiled.

We walked out of the shop, the sun was already setting, so we decided to just have a bitterbeer at the three broomsticks.

"So how did you like today?" I smirked as I asked her.

"Never knew I could have this much fun with Draco Malfoy" She smiled taking a sip from her butterbeer.

"Oh I'm a lot of fun when I like my company" I smirked, lying yet again today, or was I, I really did have fun with Granger.

"Really though who would have thought that you, Draco Malfoy, and me would ever be friends, considering our history" She smiled shyly.

"That's true, but you see we might've just reached a problem" I said, getting an idea.

"Oh?" She said looking down.

"You see, I like you and you like me, and I was really hoping that we could be more than friends" I winked.

"Oh.." She said again looking me in the eyes and blushing.

"So I was thinking, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I smirked my victory smirk, she was not going to say no.

"Oh... of course I would!" She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling a little.

"C'mon let's go back" I said taking her hand, as we stood up.

The carriage ride back was quiet, we were just sitting and cuddling, I know gross, but it makes her happy, so whatever.

I walked her to the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Uh... I'll see you tomorrow" She blushed as she turned towards the painting.

"Wait, I don't get a kiss?" I asked her, making sure I sound sad.

She turned around, walked in front of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"There, see you tomorrow" She smiled as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

'_Yes, step two complete!' _I smirked.

_'Now I just have to get her to say I love you' _I thought as I walked towards the Slytherin common room.

….

**Okay everyone! What did you think? Was it good? Should I continue or not? R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, thank you all for all the reviews, it's really nice to read them .!**

…

Even though I have to break Grangers heart, I'll still admit she's a pretty good friend, of course that won't last anyways.

Now let's think of how to get her to say the words, I could talk to the guys tonight, yeah that should be a good plan.

I pushed away my Slythering green silk sheets from my body and stood up from my bed.

I went to get a shower, I brushed my teeth and dressed up.

'_Oh wow, who's that sexy beast' _I thought as I looked into the mirror, posing my winning smirk.

Since I started letting my hair be messy and windswept, I noticed it made girls stare at me more, I guess girls like the messy look more.

I walked out of the common room and went to wait for Granger in front of the Great Hall, I was gonna cause a scene, I don't get people, they always stare when something that out of the usual happens.

It was weird how Granger always comes at the exact time to eat breakfast.

"Hey Draco" Granger said, giving me a hug, seriously what's up with that.

"Hey, morning hug?" I winked, we were already causing a scene, can't wait until we go inside.

"Oh you liked it, I can tell" She smirked.

"Whatever, let's go in?" I asked.

"Yup" She smiled.

I took her hand in mine, of course it was all for the bet.

She looked at me in the eyes and blushed, which made me of course smirk.

Well here's what happened after we walked into the Great Hall.

Everything went quiet, Neville dropped his utensils, Ron's mouth fell open as all the food he was chewing dripped out of his mouth, the drink Harry had been drinking spilled all over his shirt, you could see Blaise, Pucey and Flint looking absolutely terrified of loosing the bet, and you could also see Dumbledore at the teacher's table with a small smile directed at us, the silence was of course broken by Pansy's blood shredding scream.

"Why is she so loud? Guess we made quite the scene" Granger whispered to me.

"Oh yeah forgot how she'd react, and that's because we're too hot together" I winked.

"Merlin, how can you make everything sound so self-centered and cocky?" She joked, I hope.

"Oh well that's a Malfoy talent" I smirked.

"Of course, now how did I not think of that" Granger said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"By the way, are you gonna sit with me at the Slytherin table or..?" I asked her.

"Um I don't really feel comfortable near Pansy, I mean she could slip glass into my food" She joked.

"Fine, but if Pothead or Weasleby try to do something to me, I'm gonna blame you" I smirked.

Everyone in the Gryffindork table was staring at us as we made our way to some free seats, we sat down and of course we caused a commotion.

"What's Malfoy doing here?"

"A Slytherin?"

"What's going on Hermione"

"Go back to the Snakes!"

"SHUT UP!" I looked at Granger, I didn't expect that.

"Can't my boyfriend sit besides me at breakfast?" She sighed.

"Are you insane Hermione?"

"Bet she's under a love spell or potion"

"Can't believe this"

"C'mon Granger let's go eat at the Room of Requirements" I said pulling her by the hand.

She stood up threw a dirty look at the Gryffindorks and we walked out of the hall.

"Never thought you'd defend me" I smirked.

"Oh don't be smug, it's just like them saying everyone else but me can bring their boyfriends to seat at the Gryffindor table" She sighed.

"You're already calling me your boyfriend... wow" I laughed, yes I laughed.

"Oh so you're not?" She winked.

"Oh no I am, but you got used to it fast, now how long have you imagined this" I smirked.

"Don't be smug Malfoy" She laughed.

We walked three times in front of the wall wishing for a room we can eat breakfast at, and a door appeared.

We walked in and we were greeted by a small circular table, filled with our favorite foods.

"Wow, we can definitely eat breakfast, lunch and dinner here every day" She said.

"Well it's always better than being yelled at?" I smirked.

"Let's dig in?" Granger asked.

"Let's" I said.

I of course flirted with her all the time while we ate, and surprisingly she flirted back, I guess Granger's not that bad of a company.

We walked out of the Room of Requirements hand in hand, and she kissed my cheek yet again before going off to her class.

'_I can't wait to talk to the guys. They've missed a lot of stuff that happened. And I bet they have some awesome ideas' _I thought.

…

**Sorry Guys this is a short one! Hope you liked it R&R! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm really grateful for all the reviews, and I guess an apology is in order, since I haven't updated in ages, but I've been in a terrible writers block and since I recently had surgery I'm going to have a lot more time to write :)**

…

As I walked into my dormitory, I saw all the guys already inside laughing about something Flint said.

"Well here comes lover boy!" Pucey said as soon as he saw me.

"The Slytherin who fell in love with the-know-it-all Gryffindor" Blase laughed.

"Well I'm going to make sure the thing you'll have to do for punishment is going to be the most embarrassing moment of your life" Flint smirked, I get the feeling he enjoys this way too much.

"You seriously think that me, a Malfoy pure-blood, would fall in love with a mud-blood? Keep on dreaming, cause I've never lost a bet, and I have no plan on losing a bet in the near future" I smirk.

"Says the person who's dating a mud-blood, who just happens to be the person who we bet upon" Pucey smirked.

"Well I have to get her to fall in love with me, what better way than to act as if she's my girlfriend,

though she's already falling in love with me, I mean who can resist the all mighty Malfoy charms" I finished with a wink.

"Good news everyone, our Draco is back to being the cocky ass we all know" Blaise exclaimed to the others, which made everyone laugh.

"Well welcome back" Flint said.

"What? Really guys, I never changed" I smirked.

"So... How is it going with Granger? Besides her being your girlfriend, and how the hell did you get a know it all Gryffindork to agree to that?" Pucey asked.

'_I think it's time to tease Pucey'_ I mentally smirked, this is going to be fun.

"Oh why do you want to know Pucey, is there something we should know, like your undeniable crush for the Weaselette" I smirked, I know I'm going to love his reaction to this.

"What!? No! I don't love no Gryffindorks, especially not a Weasel!" Pucey yelled from the ground, where he fell to from the bed as soon as I said Weaselette.

Needless to say everyone was laughing, even me, we may be Slytherins and have goals in life, but we always love to take some time off to have fun.

"No need to deny it Pucey! We live in the same room, we hear when you scream her name when you sleep. I'm guessing you have some very juicy dreams, 'Ginny! Ginny! Ohh!'" Flint acted, he was very good at mimicking people.

"I never say that!" Pucey said, his face going as red as a strawberry.

"Oh, well your blush is telling us otherwise" I laughed.

'_I hate it how I laugh so much now, freaking Granger and her compliments! Wait... what? No, no, no it's definitely not because of Granger! Brain think straight!_' I thought '_There's something wrong with me, why do I think of Granger, I hate her, I have to brake her heart, yeah that would be so amazing, just imagine her face, and the faces of the guys when they have to pay up! Victory is mine, for sure_'

"I don't blush!" Pucey yelled, his voice getting more high pitched with every word he said. And that just made us laugh harder.

"The more you deny it, the more true it is!" Blaise teased, that's why I'm friends with these guys, they know how to have fun and they have great ideas.

"Ha...Ha.. just shut up, I don't like the Weaslette" Pucey said, he was calming down.

"Fine, fine, but we still don't believe you" Flint said, teasingly.

"Whatever, so Malfoy tell us how's it going?" Pucey asked.

"Well, she turned out to be pretty easy, I just got creative and asked her to Hogsmeade and I made sure she had fun, and then I asked her, and that's where we are now, but I'm one hundred percent sure I'm going to win the bet, so get ready to pay up" I smirked.

'_It's good that I don't have to tell them details, like me playing piano, and her Malfoy smirk, and how I had fun too... Wait! No I did not think that_' I thought.

"Well who knew Draco Malfoy could be creative_?_" Blaise joked.

"Oh well there's a lot you don't know about the mighty Slytherin Sex God" I winked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Malfoy is flirting with us, with all the winking and self praising" Flint said, making everyone laugh.

"Right, keep on thinking that, we all know you secretly worship me" I teased.

"Right Malfoy, of course I do, who can resist the Malfoy charm" Flint said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways Draco, what's your plan? How do you proceed?" Blaise asked.

"Well that's why I'm here, I think we need to do some brain storming" I smirked.

'_I know we have a bet against each other, but these guys like to see the Gryffindorks suffer, mean I know, but it's an ongoing war between our houses, probably a never ending war, and we're Slytherins we like to win_' I thought.

"You'll have to lower our punishment if you win, because we helped you" Pucey smirked.

"I don't care, I just want to win and see Granger suffer" I said.

'_Granger suffer... Granger suffer..._' echoed in my head.

"Do I really want her to suffer_?_" I thought... not.

"What did you say_?_" Flint asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, acting as innocent as possible.

'_Why do I do that all the time! I need to get that checked, seriously!_' I thought.

"You just said something!" Flint pressured.

"No, I didn't say anything.." I said innocently.

"But I just... you just... ugh... never mind" Flint gave up.

'_Oh thank Merlin, it was only him that heard, and of course I want Granger to suffer, we've always been enemies, she even punched me!_' I tried to convince myself.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Blaise suddenly shouted.

"What?" We all asked at the same time, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You know, about Granger!" Blaise smirked.

"Well do tell" Pucey said.

"_Well..._."

A few minutes later

"That's like the most awesome idea I've ever heard!" Flint smirked

"I guess you'll be getting the girl Malfoy" Pucey smirked.

'_Wow... I never knew Blaise had that creative, yet slightly evil thoughts_' I thought, smirking.

'_I absolutely love this plan_' I thought.

…

**Well guys, I hope you like it! And please R&R, and I know my writing skills might be lower, than they were, but I haven't been writing in ages, so yeah, please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas! :)**


	10. Authors note

**Hey everyone! I'd really love it if you'd write your ideas for the story in the reviews or as a message to me! What do you want to happen next? Or what do you think the ending would be? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, and I'd really love it if you reviewed :)**

…

"Get ready.. Fast! We're late, you slept through breakfast!"

I woke up to Blaise shaking me awake, apparently I'm going to be late for Transfigurations.

"Holy Merlin, why is it always Transfigurations! McGonagall is going to give me detention, again!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom.

'_I don't care if I'm late, I have to look good!_' I thought as I brushed my teeth, washed my face and ran a hand through my hair, making it messier.

I quickly put on my robes, and tied my Slytherin tie loosely, turns out girls love the messy look on me, and Granger is not going to be an exception.

"Okay looking good" I 'thought' as I looked in the mirror.

"Seriously Malfoy! You think about looks when you're late.. Don't worry Granger likes you the way you are" Blaise laughed.

"Ha...Ha.. shut up! Last one to class is a troll" I yelled as I ran out of the dormitory.

"You're on!" Blaise yelled from somewhere behind me.

'_Hey, since we're late anyways, better make it a fun trip to the classroom. And no it's not true when they say Malfoys don't have fun_' I thought as I stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Oh, thank you mr. Malfoy for honoring us with your presence, but next time be on time here! Twenty points from Slytherin" McGonagall said as she continued the lesson.

I made my way next to Granger, seems the Gryffindorks are giving her a bad time.

Weasel was looking at her with spite, Potthead was giving her looks, Seamus was glaring at me, Longbottom and Lavander were looking sadly at Granger.

'_What the hell is going on with the Gryffindorks?!_' I thought.

"Morning Draco" Hermione smiled.

"Hey, what's going on with the Golden Trio?" I joked.

"It's not funny, Ronalds being nasty about you and me, and we had a fight yesterday, and now all the boys are on his side and the girls are on mine" Hermione said sadly.

'_Why is she fighting with her friends for me? Does that mean she's in love already._' I thought, I don't understand this girl.

"What was Weasel saying?" I whispered to her, McGonagall was sending evil looks in my direction now.

"He said and I quote 'I'm really disappointed in you Hermione, you stoop as low as a slimy Slytherin and none other than Malfoy, the one who called you a mudblood for most of your time her! Why did you choose him?!'" Hermione croaked, her eyes were shining with tears she was fighting back.

"Hermione I'm so sorry! This is all my fault.. I shouldn't have come to the Gryffindor table and I shouldn't have asked you to Hogsmead, I'm sorry" I said as I took her hand in mine.

'_What's wrong with me? Let go hand! Why did I apologize it's not my fault, and Malfoys don't apologize, my dad would be disappointed if he heard me! You're a Malfoy, a pure blood, a true Slytherin, a heart breaker, remember you have to break her!_' I brainwashed myself.

"Why is it your fault? That you liked me? It's Ronalds fault, is it so hard for him to accept that I'm a girl and I'm going to date guys, that like me, everyone expected me to get together with Ronald after all we've been through together, but did anyone ask me what I wanted?!" She had stood up and was now yelling in the direction of the Gryffindorks.

"Ms. Granger, sit down, I don't want to take points from your house!" McGonagall said, she looked almost sad.

"No.. I'm sorry professor but I can't stay here" Hermione said, she had tears running down her face, as she stormed out of the room.

"I've got to go too" I said as I ran after her.

'_Why am I running after her? I don't like her... it's for the bet_' I thought as I ran towards the Astronomy Tower, she was bound to go there.

I saw a flash of her curly brown hair as she turned around the corner towards the Tower.

"Hermione! Wait!" I shouted after her as I sped up getting a grip on her wrist.

"What do you want?!" She said as she turned around, her face was wet from the tears.

"I apologized! I understand if you want to brake up, I know how much your friends mean to you" I told her.

'_What's wrong with me!_' I was screaming in my brain, I couldn't stop my lips from saying all the things I've said today.

"Oh, so you don't really like me, do you want to brake up with me, is this your way of saying that?" Hermione shouted, as more tears fell.

"No! Of course I don't want to brake up, but I only bring bad luck to you!" I shouted back.

'_No stoop!_' I shouted inside my head, I couldn't stop myself.

"Well maybe I'm not scared of the bad luck! You're the only one who really understood in a long time, I don't want to go back to the old times!" Hermione cried.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me a little bit longer, cause I don't want to go back to the old times either" My lips moved to a smirk and my hands moved by themselves, pulling Granger in a hug.

_'Okay! That's it, I'm getting myself checked in the infirmary really soon, something must be wrong with me_' I thought.

Hermione looked up at me and smiled.

"They're bound to understand sometime, Harry and Ron, we just need to stay strong" Granger said as she hugged me back.

"Hahah, that's really hard to imagine" I laughed.

"Oh well we were hard to imagine too" Hermione grinned.

"Let's go back to class! McGonagall is probably having a fit" I smirked.

"Draco Malfoy wanting to go to Transfiguration? That's a first" Granger laughed.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one brushing off on you, let's go" I said as I tugged her hand, pulling her with me.

We walked in the classroom hand in hand and sat on our place at the back, McGonagall didn't say anything she just continued the class.

'_Why am I like this?_' I thought as I started writing a letter to Granger, hiding it from her, it was time for the plan we made yesterday. I slipped the parchment into her bag, let the game begin.

…

**What did you think guys? I've been watching a lot of romance movies and I came up with this! Tell me what you think is written in the letter and what the plan is? Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I'm really mad at my computer, cause it deleted the original chapter, so I have to write it over and I'm pissed. **

**..**

The rest of the Transfiguration class was really awkward, because the Gryffindorks were giving me evil looks and the Slytherins were looking proudly at me, I think a lot of people will be changing their bets in my favor now.

As soon as class ended Granger was the first one to storm out of the classroom.

I made my way to the hospital wing, I really need to check this out, because I don't particularly like blurting my thoughts out and hugging people.

"Mr. Malfoy, what may I do for you today?" Madam Pomfrey asked, she was getting used to me coming to the hospital wing, after all I get myself sent here often.

"I think I'm sick.. I blurt my thoughts out and I can't control my body sometimes!" I tried to explain.

"Okay, well wait her for a few minutes and I'll bring a potion that will tell us what's wrong" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Ok" I answered.

'_At last I can get rid of this, I can have my thought's to myself only again._' I smirked.

'_Time to think of the plan then, so I have to decorate, but I think the guys will take care of that, should I bring Granger a gift? I wonder what she's like? Wait.. No you don't Draco, you don't care what she wants, what's wrong with me?_' I was so deeply in thought that I didn't notice Madam Pomfrey talking to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Malfoy you should really listen to people when they're talking to you, I said here's the potions, you just need to drink it and we'll find out what's wrong with you."

I took the potion from her hand, I looked at it, it was a sickly green color, but the liquid was not thick it was thin like water.

I drank the potion and I immediately regretted that decision, the liquid tasted like a mix of rotting eggs and something sugary and sour, like strawberries, I guess Madam Pomfrey tried to hide the foul taste, but honestly the strawberries were just making it worse.

"What is this?!" I gagged.

"Right, maybe I should have warned you about the taste" Madam Pomfrey laughed.

I felt the cold liquid hit the pit of my stomach and suddenly my body temperature raised, I started sweating and it felt like I was boiling, after a few seconds I felt my body grow colder, and I started glowing.

"A white glow, well Mr. Malfoy that means that you're as healthy as a person can be" Madam Pomfrey smiled, to my dismay.

"That can't be right, I'm sure there's something wrong with me, maybe the potion was expired!" I complained.

"No, you're perfectly fine, but maybe have you thought of the possibility that you're in love..."

I froze, I had blocked Madam Pomfreys voice out right after she said that I'm in love, that can't be true, there must be some other explanation, I can't be in love, I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't feel love, they only feel admiration at most, after all I'm bound to be arranged into marriage, just like my parents were, and their parents were, just like every pure-blood ever.

"That's not right! I'm not in love" I said as I turned my back to Madam Pomfrey and walked out of the hospital wing.

'_I'm going to end this, I'm going to end the bet today, I'm going to make Granger say the words, I'm going to win, and I can then forget this ever happened_' I thought as I stormed towards the Great Hall, I needed to talk to the guys.

I walked through the doors at the Great Hall, and made my way straight towards the Slytherin table, not even glancing at the direction of the Gryffindork table, not even looking at Granger.

"We need to start the plan, I gave Granger the letter, she'll be in front of the Room of Requirement in the evening" I stated as I sat down next to Blaise.

"What's the hurry Draco?" Flint asked.

"I want to end it today, I'm tired of this, I'm going to break her today" I stated.

"You're really just tired of it, or is it because you're scared you'd fall in love with her?" Pucey joked.

"No! I'm not going to fall in love with her! What's wrong with everyone today?!" I shouted quietly.

"I'll meet you in front of the kitchens entrance after classes" I grabbed a toast, and walked out of the Great Hall before anyone could continue the conversation.

'_Time to end this, before I'm in it too deep_' I thought as I made my way to the common room, better get ready for Potions.

….

**Okay guys I know it's short, but I swear the next one will be longer! :) Please tell me what you think the plan is and please revieww! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but school's been taking most of my time, I have absolutely no time for myself because of all the homework that keeps piling up! But anyways I finally can update so enjoy! :D**

…

As soon as my last class, Charms, ended I rushed towards the kitchens.

Unfortunately in my rush I didn't notice the redheaded Weaslette walking my way, and I unintentionally crashed into her, which resulted in her flying backwards onto the ground, with me tumbling on top of her in a slightly compromising position.

Well even more unfortunately for me, Colin Creevey happened to be going to his Charms lessons through the same corridor, and needless to say as soon as he saw me and the Weaslette in our uncomfortably suggestive position he started snapping pictures with a shocked expression.

"The hell Creevey!" Weaslette screamed from under me, pushing me off of her.

'_The hell, I could've gotten up myself without her pushing me off! And it's not like I liked being in that position! Gross, blood trator! Reminder: Wash the blood trator germs off!_'

"Creevey! What in Merlins name are you doing?" I yelled, as I put the signature Malfoy stare to use, making the boy cower under my stare.

"I-I..." Creevey tried to say, but couldn't end his sentence, because his nerves probably took over and he took off, running towards the Gryffindork common rooms.

"Malfoy! What the hell were you doing!?" Weaslette screamed to me, channeling her anger, I could practically see flames in her eyes.

'_I see the signature Weaslette glare, no wonder people are scared from the Weasley women!_' I thought.

"I was trying to scare the shit out of him! I don't need him showing photos like that to anyone!" I yelled back, keeping my signature glare on my face.

"I didn't mean that! I meant why do you freaking have eyes if you can't use them!?" She screamed.

'_Merlin, make this freaking Banshee shut up!_' I cringed, as I could almost physically feel my ears bleeding.

"Stop freaking screaming Weaslette! And excuse me, but you have eyes too, you should try using them!I was in a hurry!" I sighed, I was not going to out yell her, so I calmed down and made my face expressionless.

"Look here Ferret, I honestly don't care what you say, but now we're both in the deep end here, we need to stop Colin, cause if he shows those photos to Ronald or, Merlin forbid, Harry, we're screwed!" she screeched.

'_Okay, I don't want to agree with her... but she's right, I wouldn't want Blaise or Theodore or Flint to __see those. And what will I do if Hermione sees them?... Oh god she'll hate me.. wait since when do I care if she hates me!?... nah of course I don't care, it's just for the bet'_ I relaxed.

"Ugh... fine! Do you have any idea on how we're gonna do that?!" I sighed, this is just too much, I better end this quickly, this is seriously taking years off of my life, and god forbid, I don't want to get ugly any time soon, not that I will.

"I'll go search for him in the Gryffindor commonroom, and you go search the library and check the Great Hall, when either of us find him, well contact the other one by Patronus, you do know how to make one right?" She asked, looking a little less pissed.

"Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy, I could do a patronus since I learned to walk!" I said proudly... Okay I was exaggerating a little, but what people don't know won't kill them.

"Good! Now let's go!" She shouted, running towards the common room.

'_How the hell did I get myself into this!? For Merlins sake, I'm listening to a freaking Weasel! And for Pite's sake I'm definitely not going to make it to the kitchens anytime soon... But I can go now give them a few orders and after I'll search for the Cleevey idiot_' I thought as I made my way towards the kitchens.

I was not surprised to see the others had already gotten there, so I calmly walked towards where they were.

"Malfoy, at last! What took you so long?!" Theodore said, have I mentioned that Theodore is incredibly impatient, which is not a very Slytherin trait.

"Malfoy's are never late, everyone else is simply early" I said, quoting my dad "And anyways I had some trouble on my way here".

"Whatever, what's the plan?" Flint said, he was calmly looking at me.

"Well..." I started quietly.

_Meanwhile Hermione:_

'_What is wrong with everyone! Is it so wrong to actually like someone? So what if it's Malfoy. Shouldn't best friends want your happiness, well it's pretty obvious that Harry, Ron and Ginny were not my true friends_' I cried, as soon as Transfiguration had ended I had ran as fast as I could to the Room of Requirements, and practically broke down crying as soon as I got in, I don't even know what I thought of.

"Auuuugh!" I yelled from frustration, I couldn't take it anymore.

'_Why can't I have happiness, nobody ever even thinks of what I want, but I give my all for everyone else_' I sobbed.

'_That's it, I'll change, they'll see, I'm not weak, I'm strong, I'll survive, even without them, I have Draco_' I thought and wiped the last of my tears and stood up.

I grabbed my bag and something fell out of it.

"Huh?" I picked the small piece of parchment and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to show you the real me,_

_Meet me at the room of requirements at 9pm._

_I promise you'll enjoy the date ;)_

_Love Draco_

As soon as I read it a small smile crept to my lips, it's funny how Draco made my day better just by writing me a letter.

'_I'm in it deep aren't I_' I thought.

"Let's see what Draco will think of the new me" I said out loud with a small smile.

_Back to Draco!_

"Got it?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah" they all smirked, I guess they liked my additions to the plan.

"Okay let's do this then" I smirked.

They all left, and as soon as I couldn't hear them anymore, I ran towards the Great Hall since it was closer.

I entered inside the hall and it was empty, totally empty, there was no people, no ghosts, not even house elves.

'_I guess it's normal for the hall to be empty at this time_' I smirked, I did a small charm to see if there was anyone here, coming to the conclusion that there was no one here I made my way to the library.

As soon as I walked through the entrance of the library I immadiately heard moans, well of course everyone could guess what moans meant. I walked towards the noice and guess what I saw...

Ronald 'Blood Traitor' Weasley shagging the brains from Pansy 'Slytherin Princess' Parkinson.

'_Oh Merlin! Why did I have to see this! My poor poor eyes! Where the hell is Cleevey when you need him!_' I mentally screamed, but I made sure to do a small charm that would memorize the scene into my wand for some time, just enough time for me to transfer it to a paper, and 'tadah!' you have a picture.

As soon as I transferred the scene onto a paper I quietly sneaked out of the library, with the paper between my hands.

'_Now let's see him try to be mean to me, or try to ruin my plans_' I smirked, but I didn't have much time to enjoy my moment of victory, because as soon as I turned the corned I saw a beautiful stag patronus run towards me.

"Cleevey's with me, at the astronomy tower!" I heared the stag say as it disappeared into smoke.

I dashed towards the Astronomy Tower, to my dismay it was some way away from where I was, so when I finally got to the tower I was breathless.

"Took you long enough!" Weaslette said.

"Yeah, well the library's not exactly near by" I said breathlessly.

"Whatever, what do you think we should do to him?" Ginny asked pointing to the far end of the Astronomy tower, where in a cornor lay a very petrified Cleevey.

"Nicely petrified, who thought you had it in you" I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah.." Weaslette rolled her eyes.

"Well we could try to take the picture by intimidating him and scaring the crap out of him? And if that doesn't work we'll just erase his memory and take the photo?" I smirked, I loved scaring people, and scheeming.

"I must say I like how you think" Weaslette grinned.

"Okay unpetrify him!" I said.

"Finite Incantatem!" Ginny said, pointing her want at Cleevey.

As soon as the words left her lips Cleevey started unfreezing and looking very scared as soon as he saw us.

"Well, well, well, what do you think we should do to him?" I asked Weaslette, doing my best impression of my dad, just to scare him.

Weaslette seemed to catch on and said: "I don't know, if he doesn't give us the picture, and any copy he has, we could tear him limb from limb or..."

"I could Cruciate him" I did my evil smirk, I would never actually use an unforgivable without an order from him.

"Or I could Bat Bogey him" Weaslette grinned evilly.

By now the poor boy was almost peeing himself.

"Or I could just Avada Kedavra him, we could easily make everyone forget him with a little memory spell" I smirked, now even Weaslette was looking questioningly at me.

"O-okay! H-h-h-here! He said throwing a few pictures at our feet as he sped down the stairs.

"Well that was fun" I smiled, I know un-Malfoy-like, but hey we just kinda bonded.

"Yeah, we make a good team, huh?" Weaslette smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't change anything right?" I smirked.

"Well you are dating Hermione, we could try to be civil to each other?" Weaslette.

"Ok, I'm good with that" I said.

'_It's for the bet... for the bet_' I thought.

"Well I'm out, you can take those" Weaslette said and pointed to the photos.

"Okay" I shrugged, putting the pictures carelessly into my bag.

'_Now to meet Granger_' I thought.

..

**Okay guys, what you think? R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've noticed that I seriously don't have a specific time when I update, so my updates are messed up, sometimes I update every day but sometimes I update once in 3 months! And I know that must be frustrating for you, and I'm honestly sorry, but I can't write without an inspiration...**

**Anyways here's the story!**

…

_Hermione:_

I looked at the girl staring back at me from the mirror, she was different, the tangled curly hair was now tamed and wavy, the clothes she had on were different, instead of the normal jeans and huddie, the girl in the mirror was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tube top, and was rocking a leather jacket.

But the girl was still Hermione, she had the same soft sincier chocolate brown eyes, the same personality, with a touch of toughness, she was a slightly improved version of the girl Harry and Ron had met on the train.

'_I look great! No more thinking of everyones needs before mine, no more helping Ron and Harry, and most of all no more crying_' Hermione smiled to her reflection.

'_Let's see what Draco thinks, actually let's see how everyone will react_' Hermione smiled, just the thought of the expressions Harry and Ron would make made her giggle inside.

…

_With Draco_

After the incident on the Astronomy Tower, I had just enough time to check on the guys.

"Malfoy" Blaise greeted curtly.

"How's the plan going? Everything ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, we asked the shop keepers to give the stuff to the girl, and we even got Snape's permission to use his fireplace's Floo Network connection" Pucey smirked.

"Awesome, thanks guys" I smirked, I know saying sorry and thank you were not very Malfoy, but I could make an exception, especially since this would end without me getting into any deeper trouble.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Flint joked, pointing to my appearance.

"Huh?" I asked.

Blaise pointed to a mirror at the corner, I walked towards it, and it took all my will power to not screem at what I saw in the mirror.

I looked at my reflection, there was platinum blonde hair sticking in every direction, my cheecks were flushed, and my complexion was pale, my clothes were twisted in funny directions, making me look like I had just gotten here from a fight with a freaking troll.

"Holy Merlin!" I exclaimed.

"Hahahh.. Malfoy what the hell did you do? This bet is seriously making you insane!" Everyone laughed at Flints words.

"Ugh.. I'm off to get ready" I sighed, as I dashed to the common room before anyone else could comment on my appearance.

I walked into my dorm room and quickly went for a shower, I washed my hair, makin it perfect again.

I brushed my teeth again, just in case (A/N: *wink, *wink).

I then walked to my closet, I was gonna wear the most bad boy clothes I had, which just happened to include a dragon skin jacket (leather jacket), I put some simple jeans and a v-neck t-shirt.

'_Let's make Granger see the casual me_' I smirked to my reflection, I looked pretty awesome.

I walked out of my dorm towards the exit of the common room, I was expecting all the stares I was getting, the glares from the guys, and the love-struck looks of the girls, I think some of the girls had drool running out of their mouth, which is flattering, but gross.

I walked towards my destination.

_With Hermione yet again_

I walked towards the room of requirements and got a lot of stares, to say the least.

"Who's that?" I heard Parvati Patil ask.

"I don't know maybe a new girl?" Lavander wondered.

"I don't think so, I think I've seen her before Angelina said.

I just smiled to myself, I loved the attention, maybe not something the old Hermione would like, but the new me loved it.

As soon as I turned the corner to the room of requirements, I could see that Draco was not there.

'_Oh Merling, he stood me up?!_' I thought angrily.

But as I got closer I noticed a note in the air.

As I got close enough the letter sayed.

_You're her Hermione,_

_I decided that before I take you to the date I want you to go on a little quest,_

_the first clue is:_

_'There's a note for you,_

_at the place you first_

_made me see_

_the real beautiful and scary thee'_

'_Very Malfoy, hmm.. okay so a place where he saw how beautiful and scary I am... hmm.. beautiful?... scary... oh! Third year, before "buckbeaks execution"_' I smiled and ran towards the meadow where the rock was, as soon as I got close I saw another letter.

'_I see you found me again, _

_go to Snape so the quest can officialy begin'_

'_To Snape? Seriously? He knows I hate him_' My eye twitched from nerves.

Neverthless I still ran to the potions classroom where Snape's office was.

"Excuse me sir" I said as I knocked.

"Come in! I've been expecting you" Snape said as he opened the door.

"Um... what am I exactly looking for here?" I asked once I noticed that there was no letter, no nothing that Draco could've left, just some potions.

"The fireplace" Snape said in a drawl.

I walked towards the fireplace and I saw a small note stuck to a pot full of Floo Powder.

It read:

_'To Diagon Alley!'_

I smiled as I read it, who would've thought that Malfoy might just be a hopeless romantic.

"Mr. Snape, may I use your Floo Powder?" I questioned.

"Well I think that's the point" Snaple said, is that a hint of a smile I see.

I took a handfull of the powder went into the fireplace, and threw the powder in.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I said clearly.

It wasn't the first time I've used the Floo Network, but all the turning and blurry pictured before my eyes made me want to puke.

Luckily the ride was over quickly so now I was in front of the fireplace of the very familiar bookstore '_Flourish and Blotts_'.

"Miss Granger?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes, hello" I greeted.

"A young man told me to give you this when you got here" The keeper said giving me a small folded parchment.

"Thank you very much" I said, giving the man a warm smile.

_'You got to Diagon Alley... good! _

_Now it's time for you to go to a few places and pick up the stuff I tell you,_

_in the last letter there will be my location,_

_good luck' _

'_Wait what location?!_' I thought when I didn't see any.

"Excuse me sir! But was there anything else along with this?" I asked politely.

"Oh that's right, here!" The shop keeper said giving me a small book.

_'Piano magic for beginners' _was the name of the book.

'_Draco play's piano, so I'm thinking the music shop_' I thought, thanking the man once more before exiting the shop.

… To Be Continued ….

**Yay! Here it is! So guys please review, and tell me what you think will happen or what you think should happen! How do you think this date will go? ;) R&R Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I'm on a roll here! :D Here's the next chapter!**

…

_Hermione's POV_

The music store shop keeper looked at me knowingly as I walked into the shop.

"Excuse me sir, but is there something here for a Hermione Granger?" I asked politely.

"Well I don't exactly know if it's for you, but there was a guy here who I think hid something inside of the white piano over there" The shop keeper said, pointing towards a white majestic piano in the corner of the shop.

"Thank you very much" I thanked as I walked towards the piano.

I noticed there was a small letter on the place where the music sheets were kept.

'_I see you understood my tip, _

_well now it's time to see if you remember our first date to Hogsmeade, _

_play the beginning of the song I played to you in Dominic Maestro's_

_TIP: The song's name is 'The Summer Love''_

'_How the hell am I supposed to remember stuff like that, I do remember the pretty melody, but it's kind of impossible for me to play it since I've never actually played piano' _I thought frustratedly, then I looked around '_Of course, I'm in a music store, I can just ask for the song!' _

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to have sheet music for the song 'The Summer Love'" I asked.

"Well let's see" The shopkeeper said and did a simple 'accio' spell, and after a few minutes there were some papers flying my way.

"Here it is" The shop keeper smiled.

"I would like to play the beginning of the song on the white piano if that's alright?" I asked the man.

"Of course" He answered.

"Well I have a small problem.. I can't exactly read sheet papers.." I said quietly.

"Oh, that's no problem, here you go" The shopkeeper said giving me a book on basic scale reading and what each key on the piano is called.

"Thank you very much" I thanked yet again.

"No problem, good luck on your quest" The shopkeeper winked knowingly.

I sat on the bench in front of the piano and started reading the book, after about a few minutes I had gotten the hang of it and I had started reading the sheet music.

At first I couldn't get the melody right, but after a few tries I finally got it, and as soon as I pressed the final key the piano opened up throwing a parchment out.

It read:

_'Nicely done Hermione I knew you could do it,_

_after all once a book-worm always a book-worm ;)_

_Now that you've finished the first part of the quest it's time to continue,_

_next you need to go to the robes shop, _

_the one near 'Olivander's'_

_Love Draco_

_P.S. The books and sheet music that you are holding right now are yours, they've been payed for, they are the first items you've collected so far._

'_Well isn't he sweet, but I wonder why he'd buy me a music book it's not like I play' _I thought as I walked out of the shop after making sure that the books were paid for.

'_Okay so now to the robes shop, why doesn't he know the name of the shop anyways? So Draco like' _I thought smiling to myself.

After walking for about five minutes I came across 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'.

'_I think this is the one' _I thought walking through the door, and my thought was soon confirmed, because as soon as I walked inside the eyes of the lady behind the cashier brightened.

"Hermione Granger right?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, hello" I greeted.

"I've been expecting you, come this way" The lady, Madam Malkin I presume, walked towards the changing rooms urging me to follow her.

"Here you go dearie" She said pushing me inside of one of the dressing rooms.

"Umm... excuse me but am I supposed to try something on?" I asked.

"Yes, the dress inside!" The lady answered.

I turned around searching for a dress, which I soon found on a hanger behind me, I looked at the gown in awe, it was absolutely beautiful, it was snow white and floor length, the top part was strapless and had sequins and blue gems on it, the dress's lower part went until above the knees and then it turned see through.

I was eager to try it on.

After taking my top, jacket and jeans off I took the dress from the hanger and noticed it was made of a smooth silk material, and felt very expensive against my fingers.

I put the dress on and walked out of the changing room.

I saw Madam Malkins expression change into awe, her eyes sparkled and her mouth gaped.

"You look amazing dearie! It looks absolutely wonderful on you, it's just like made for you, which it is, but I'm surprised it fits so perfectly" She said, ushering me towards the floor length mirror.

As soon as I look in my reflection I was taken, the dress fit at all the right places and was the perfect length for me, I twirled a little feeling the dress against my legs.

'_I bet this is some very expensive dress!'_ I thought, still looking disbelievingly at my reflection.

"Well dearie, why don't you go and change and I'll pack the dress for you" The nice witch smiled.

"W-what? What do you mean pack?" I asked staring dumbfoundedly at her.

"Well the lad that ordered it already payed for it, he said that I should give it to you when you got here, he even gave me the perfect measures, which I still don't know how he got" The lady smiled.

"What? I can't possibly take this? It's amazing and beautiful, but this must've cost a fortune!" I exclaimed.

"He did say that you would resist, so he told me to tell you that either you take it, or he'll just have to throw it away, because it was made specifically for you and there's no returning policy on it" She told me.

"But..." I exclaimed, finally giving in and going to change back into my clothes.

After changing I walked to the cashier.

"Can you at least tell me how much it cost?" I asked politely.

"Sorry dearie, he specifically made me promise to not tell you the cost of it" The woman said.

"He really loves you if he bought something so nice specifically for you" Madam Malkin's said.

"I guess he does..." I answered, feeling a blush creeping it's way to my cheeks.

"Oh, did he by chance tell or give you something that you're supposed to give to me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, now where did I put it?" The short lady said searching for something from a few drawers.

"Ah! Here it is!" The lady said as she stood up holding a small parchment in her hands.

_'Do not reject the dress!_

_It's made for you and you only, and I don't exactly have any use for a dress myself,_

_I know you don't want to but you have to!_

_Now that you have a dress I think you should go to the shoe shop next door ;)_

_Have fun_

_Draco'_

"Here it is" Madam Malkins said as she gave me a shopping bag.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled to her.

"I hope to see you here soon again! And have fun on your date" She winked.

"Thank you" I said as I walked out of the shop and into the shop next door.

"Welcome to Twilfitt and Tatting's" Said the witch behind the cashier.

She was judging me, I could tell, after a through check she scowled, I guess she decided I'm useless or poor.

The shop looked very elite, it had a lot of expensive looking clothes and shoes, also a few jewelry stands.

"Excuse me, but is there anything here for a Hermione Granger?" I asked politely.

"Oh, Hermione Granger!" She exclaimed, immediately changing her scowl into a smile, I guess Draco had said something about me, which she obviously liked.

"Yes that's me" I smirked.

"Well I have a package for you and a letter" She exclaimed picking a shoe package and a smaller bag, which I think is a jewelery bag.

I took the stuff from her hands and read the letter:

_'You're probably having too much of a luggage with you right now so I've arranged for someone to pick your stuff up,_

_you'll get them back once you get to where I am!_

_Next I want you to visit the Quid ditch shop,_

_I know you don't like Quidditch, but it's important in this quest_

_Signed Draco'_

As soon as I read the last word of the letter the doors of the shop opened and a wizard walked in, he didn't exactly look like a wizard but I pressumed he was, he walked straight towards me.

"Miss Granger, I'm here to take all of your packages and bags" The wizard said as he took the shoe box from my hands.

"But.. it's heavy!" I protested.

"It's my job, please" He pleaded, and I gave in giving him all the bags and packages.

"Thank you very much" I thanked him.

"My pleasure, better hurry, Mr. Malfoy is getting impatient" The wizard said and walked out of the shop.

'_Well next up the Quidditch shop' _I sighed, it was very romantic and all, but I would've enjoyed it more if Draco was with me right now.

…

**My hands hurt from all the writing! But it was worth it, what do you think guys? Why do you think Draco needs all of this stuff? Please review, I love your reviews! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but I've been feeling very sad lately so everything I wrote was depressing or was absolute crap, so yeah here's the next chapter.

…

_Draco's point of view_

'_What's taking her so long?! It's not that hard to find this place, hope she collects everything' _

"Mr. Malfoy, here's the things you told me to take from Ms. Granger, she has only one thing to collect left" My butler told me, yeah I have a butler.

"Thank you so much David" I thanked and took the things from his hand.

_'Hope she's here soon' _

_Hermione's POV_

"Are you Granger Hermione?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes that's me, is there a letter or package for me here?" I asked politely.

"Yes, here you go" The lady behind the cashier said, giving me a package which looked like a broom, and a letter.

I opened the letter:

_This is your last stop, next up we'll meet each other at the place where we first met_

_Love Draco_

_'The place where we first met' _I remembered.

_A few years back in first year_

I was walking excitedly around Diagon Alley with my mother, I had just bought my wand, and all of this felt unbelievable, it felt like any second now I'd wake up and all of this would end up being a dream.

A few days back I had gotten my Hogwarts letter, a nice lady who's name was Ms. Sprout had come to deliver it to me, and told me I was a witch, of course I didn't believe her at first, but after she explained everything to me it all made sense.

"Mom I just have to bye my cauldron next, but can we first go and eat something?" I asked my mother, who had agreed to coming with me to do my school shopping.

"Of course dear, I just don't know if there are any restaurants nearby, we'll have to search for a while" She said.

After walking for almost an hour we came to the conclusion that there's weren't any restaurants in Diagon Alley, but we had found a tea shop, and we decided to go there.

The shop's name was Rosa Lee Teabag, and it was a very comfortable and cozy place, it was decorated in whole blue, so everything was a light blue.

After we sat down at a table at the far end of the shop, we noticed that the shop was mostly empty, except for two people, a blonde boy who looked my age, and what I presumed was his mother.

"Hello and welcome to Rosa Lee Teabag, what can we get you today?" The nice waitress asked.

"Do you have any foods?" My mother asked.

"Well this is a tea shop, so we don't, but we do sell cakes" The lady said.

"Oh, okay then could we have a menu of the cakes?" My mother questioned.

"Sure" The lady said and with a snap of her finger there were two menu's in front of us.

"Wow" I awed, as the lady left.

"I can't believe I can do that too!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I always knew you were special" My mother said, it was true that I wasn't a normal kid, I used to be bullied, and some weird things would happen when I was angry, like exploding bottles.

"I can't wait to see Hogwarts, promise I will write to you loads mom" I smiled, trying to make my mother feel better, because she didn't want to let me go away from home for so long.

"I know you will sweetheart, it's just sad that I can't see you all the time at home"my mother exclaimed.

"But I promise I'll send you many pictures, and I'll come home in the winter and on summer break" I had already studied the rules of the school, and everything I could possibly learn about the school.

Soon we had both ordered a cup of tea and some caked, I had ordered a lava cake, which had lava coming out of it, but the lava was eatable, and my mother had bought the only thing which could be found in normal muggle shops too, a cheese cake.

We ate in silence, so I could hear everything that the mother and son who were sitting on the table next to us.

"Draco, you will definitely be in Slytherin, every Malfoy has been a Slytherin" His mother said, she had grey eyes which were kind, and pretty long blonde hair.

"I know, mother, I definitely won't get put in any other house at Hogwarts" The son said confidently, he looked a little cocky, but the boy was very handsome, he had the same eyes and hair color as his mother, but his hair was short and sleekly combed down.

"That's my son, and you already know a lot of kids that are going to be in the same house, so you don't have to worry about friends" His mother smiled proudly.

"Yes mother, I just hope I can meet new people" The boy said.

"Draco, I will be right back, I need to go to the ladies room" His mother said.

"Hermione!.." My mother said loudly getting my attention to her.

"I said I was going to the bathroom, and don't stare at other people that's rude!" My mother scolded me.

I nodded at her as she walked to the loo.

"You're going to go to Hogwarts too?" I asked the boy, when I saw he was looking at me, studying me, like he was trying to read what type of person I am.

"Yes I am, my name is Draco Malfoy" The boy said offering his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Draco" I said gladly shaking his hand.

"So which house are you going to go into?" The boy asked me.

"I don't know yet" I said confusedly, what house, I never read anything about houses.

"Oh.. okay, I'm going to be in Slytherin, we could be friends if you're not in Hufflepuff, or especially Gryffindor" Draco smiled, as soon as he said that his mother walked out of the bathroom, and he stood up taking his stuff ready to leave.

"Bye, Hermione, we'll meet each other at Hogwarts next" Draco said as he confidently walked towards his mother and out of the shop.

"Who was that boy you were talking to Hermione?" My mother asked as she sat down in her stool.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, he'll be going to Hogwarts too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh, that's nice you've already found a friend" My mom smiled proudly.

_End of Flash Back_

_'Hahha.. to think it took us so many years after that meeting to actually become something other than enemies.. though it's weird that he remembers that meeting, even I had forgotten about it' _I was so deeply in thought that I almost walked past the shop.

I looked at the sign before walking in, the sign was the very same as all those years ago.

And when I walked in I saw the same blue stools and walls, and as I looked at the back of the shop, I saw no other than Draco Malfoy in the same spot I had met him for the first time years ago, dressed in a simple letter jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt.

The table at the back was decorated differently it was the same table and stools, but there was a drape type of thing all around the table and there was candles all around the table and some candles on the table. On the table there was every food you could think of and I noticed all the stuff I had collected in the far corner of the shop.

_Draco's point of view_

I looked at the girl that walked in, she had the same eyes and hair as Hermione, but she was different, tougher, more Slytherin.

She looked beautiful, amazing, unbelievable, words couldn't describe her.

She wore simple clothes with a leather jacket, but she made the clothes look so much more special.

Then I looked at her closely, I saw she was looking at me, she was Hermione.

'_That's Granger, oh Merlin, she looks wonderful... shit... no she doesn't brain, she's the girl you bet about.. but wow, I must be rubbing off on her, she looks tough, just like a Slytherin, I'm pretty sure she'd be in Slytherin if she weren't a muddblood' _I thought as I watched the girl walk towards me.

"You made it, I thought I'd have to wait for you for ever here" I smirked, joking.

"Oh c'mon Draco, I was fast, honestly you are too impatient" Hermione smiled to me.

"Well maybe, but it was worth it waiting so long.. You look beautiful" I winked.

"Oh.. thank you, casual fits you Draco" She blushed.

"Cute blush, you planning on joining me now" I asked, as I pulled her chair, like the gentleman I am, for her to sit in.

"Thank you" She said as she sat down.

I sat in the chair on the opposite side of her.

"Well you really topped my expectations, honestly I never thought you remembered the first time we met!" She giggled.

'_Yes.. Point to me for remembering that! I'm so wining this bet' _I smirked.

"Yeah, well it was kind of a special day for me too, after all I met this beautiful girl, just like destiny" I mentally puked at the words I said, but I had to say it, for victory.

"Cute.." She blushed again.

…..

_**Okay everyone, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what all the stuff Hermione collected is for, but you can freely guess in the comments! And yeah R&R, hope you liked the chapter, I tried to use flashback. **_


	17. First KISS!

**Heya everyone I'm updating now, so enjoy~**

…

"So do you plan on telling me where you need all that stuff for?" I asked and pointed to the pile of things I collected.

"Well the broom is so we can travel to our next destination today, and the book and sheet music is just for you, like something to remember this day by" Draco explained.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to forget this day soon" I smiled.

"Well I know, after all I am the mighty Draco Malfoy, you don't get to date someone this sexy very often, if not ever" Draco winked, yep he was definitely flirting with me.

"Wow, that's one huge ego" I laughed.

"Well you know what they say, the bigger the ego, the bigger the..." He winked.

"You honestly said that?!" I blushed.

"What, I was going to say hands. Look who's the pervert here" He teased, which made me blush like a tomato.

"Am not!" I defended.

"Are too! C'mon I know you thought of something that's much lower than the hands... if you know what I mean" He smirked.

"Did not!" I blushed.

"Whatever you say Hermione... whatever you say" Draco winked.

"So where are we going?" I asked , desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now will it?" He joked.

"Well then, since we are done shall we continue with this date someplace else?" I asked, we had been sitting at this table for oven two hours, and there was no food left.

"Okay then, let's go, but first you need to change, and I'll go change too, we're going to something more elegant" He smiled as he helped me stand up from my chair, and gave me all the things I had bought.

"Draco why did you spend so much money on me? It's too much and I feel bad, just let me pay you back!" I pleaded, when I remembered the high class dress and the expensive shops.

"No way, you are worth it, I am not letting you pay back, I want you to enjoy the date, so don't think about the money okay?" He asked me, practically pleaded me to agree, so I nodded my head in agreement.

'_I'm so not letting this go that easy, I'm paying him back somehow' _I thought, I just hadn't thought of a way to pay back, but I'll demand that I plan the next date, so I can pay him back.

"Okay now go and change!" He said pushing me towards the bathroom.

As soon as I walked into the bathroom I noticed that there was a changing room in there.

'_Lucky!' _I thought, as I walked to the changing rooms and changed into the dress and simple silver glitter shoes.

The white dress, with silver sequins and blue gems looked amazing with the shoes.

'_I hope Draco isn't gay, I mean he has the most amazing taste in clothes' _I thought as I looked in the mirror, I looked great.

I took the smaller package with jewelery and opened it, in my hands fell a simple silver chain bracelet and a beautiful necklace, it was short, and the charm was amazing.

The charm was of a lion, with a snake coming out of his mouth, I know what you're thinking, scary, but it wasn't it was elegant and simple. The snakes eyes were made of blue gems.

'_Wow, I love this, I mean, it's symbolic, a snake and a lion, just like our houses' _I thought as I happily walked out of the bathroom.

Draco was waiting for me, and he looked hot, not the good boy tux type of hot, but the rock star type of hot.

He was wearing simple black jeans, with a dark green button up, and a black tux jacket, completed with a black and white skull tie.

"Wow" I sighed, I honestly couldn't believe I was going out with Draco Malfoy, probably the hottest boy in the whole of England, and secretly I knew I was falling in love with this guy.

_Draco's point of view_

I watched as Hermione walked out of the bathroom in the clothes I had chosen for her, and I was amazed to say the least.

She looked beautiful in the white dress, her eyes were sparkling and her curls fell neatly on her shoulders.

"Wow" I heard her whisper.

'_Wow is right! She looks beautiful, how can I possibly break something so innocent... But I will, I'm a Slytherin I will do what I have to, I will end this, and we'll probably never talk again, and then I'll be free of her, of her beauty, and wiseness... wait! NO! She's not beautiful, I don't like her, she's just the person in the bet, the one that needs to suffer, the mudblood, a disgrace!' _I reassured myself, I just needed to last this day till the end, and act like I liked her.

"Wow indeed" I smirked.

"You look beautiful! I'm so talented, I chose the perfect dress, admit it!" I said proudly, sticking my nose higher in the air.

"Hahah... That is so like you! But thank you, you look very nice too.. But I'm not admitting it, even if the dress and shoes are beautiful" Hermione's eyes twinkled.

"Hmm... Okay" I pouted.

"Not working Draco" She remarked pointedly to my pout.

'_But it always works on girls!' _I thought, looking at her like she was an alien.

"By the way where's the necklace, that's the most important part of the outfit!" I exclaimed, looking at her empty neck.

"Oh, I couldn't clasp it" Hermione said looking at me desparetely.

"Come here" I said inviting her over.

I took the necklace from her hand, and she moved her hair to the side, I slid the necklace around her neck and shut the clasp. Before she moved away I placed a small peck on her neck, I mean c'mon I have to make her fall in love with me, and that meant doing everything I can in front of it.

She got goose bumps, and she put her hair back down and turned to look at me, and I saw that her cheeks were flushing red.

"Aww.. ms. Granger is blushing" I smirked, which made her blush harder.

"Shut up" She said cutely and pushed me a little.

"Ow.. c'mon I was just teasing" I grinned, as I pulled her by the hand closer to me.

"Yeah... you do that a lot, don't you?" She said smugly, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, I do don't I" I smirked, as I leaned my face closer to hers, I saw her looking at my lips and then back to my eyes.

_'Well that's my permission' _I thought as I put my lips on hers, and we kissed, for the first time.

I moved my lips softly over hers, and she kissed back.

You'd think sparks flied, but no, I was just doing my part of the bet, I needed to win.

I grazed her lip with my teeth as I pulled back, and looked her in the eye, and I saw it, that love crazed look girls get sometimes, she was falling, I was wining the bet.

"Wow.." She whispered, as a small blush was forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah wow" I said, obviously acting.

_Hermione's POV_

_'That was my first kiss! Ugh I miss Ginny, she'd love to hear about it, reminder: make up with Ginny. But wow, there was a spark for sure, and Draco obviously knew what he was doing' _I thought, as I said "Wow".

"Yeah... wow" Draco repeated, he looked like he honestly liked it but there was something off, he looked off in thought, like he was fighting with himself over something.

"C'mon, let's go" He smiled, tugging my hand towards the door I had the book, sheet music, and my clothes in my magical bag, and Draco was carrying an expensive looking broom in his hand.

…

_**First Kiss! Wohoo! Damn I'm good.**_

_**Tell me what you thought, and yeah R&R, seriously if I don't get reviews I'm not continuing!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so so sorry! I suck at updating in time, as you have probably noticed, I only update when I'm inspired, so I apologise! . But at last I end the cliff hanger and continue!**

…

"Hermione please, get on the broom already!" I exclaimed for the millionth time.

"No! I don't like flying!" She answered again. This had been going on for about thirty minutes, she refused to fly, apparently brooms are scary and she's afraid of highs.

"You can hold onto me! I swear I won't let you fall." I tried again.

"I bet you would like that, me clinging to you for dear life. But dream on Draco, I'm not getting on that certain death machine!" She stated.

"Hahahh...! Death machine... of all the things you could've said!" I burst out laughing.

"Not funny... I'm serious!" She rolled her eyes.

"It is funny! C'mon it's not that bad, I promise you'll like it once you're up there. You get to cling onto my muscular body" I winked.

"You're unbelievably self-centered!" She fumed.

"Please, for me! Or we'll have to cut this date short" I exclaimed, giving her my best pout.

"Fine!.. But if you let me fall, I swear I'll haunt you for a lifetime!" She gave in.

"Like I'd hate you haunting me... You haunt me already anyways, I mean all the staring and stuff" I winked.

"You wish Malfoy" She smiled.

"There's that smile, I missed it" I smirked.

"Sweet, but you're not off the hook Malfoy" She exclaimed.

"C'mon then climb on" I said.

She made her way to sit behind me, but I pulled her hand just as she was about to sit.

"Huh.. what're you doing?" She asked, her facial expressions expressing her surprise.

"Sit in front of me, that way I can guarantee that you won't fall off" I smirked, leading her a little with my hand.

She climbed on the broom and I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed a hold of the handle.

'_What is that scent? Blueberries... Wow.. that scent is putting me in a trance! She smells so nice... Stop!... That's not good, stop it Draco, this is Granger you are talking about!_' I was having a battle in my brains, seriously I swear there's something wrong with me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"No... No... No.. I'm not ready... This was a bad IDEAAA!" And we were off, before she got to finish her sentence.

"Relax, I'm not gonna let you fall" I smiled, trying to sooth her.

After a while, she started to relax and started to lean back into me.

"Draco, this dress was a real bad idea to put on before getting on a broom!" She yelled to me.

First I was confused, but as I looked at the dress, I noticed what she was talking about.

The hem of the dress was getting blown upwards by the wind the speed was creating, and well just as I looked down the dress rose high enough for me to catch a glimpse at Granger's underwear.

And like any other male, I started to react to that... if you know what I mean.

Yep... my closest friend was awake.

'_Oh fuck no...! Please don't lean back... Please don't lean back!'_ But of course, the thing you don't want to happen is exactly what is going to happen, Granger leaned back into me.

"Think of grandma... think of grandma... think of monkeys... think of Knockturn Alley witches... Think of Potter... for gods sake, this is the fucking worst thing ever" I thought, or so I thought.

"Umm.. Draco, is there something I should know?" Hermione asks.

"It's not a boner... I swear!" I exclaimed, the stress was killing me.

"I was talking about you thinking about Harry!... But now that I think about it, that explains the thing that's poking my back" Hermione burst out laughing.

_'Fucking hell... why did I say that!_' I thought.

"Yeah well sorry, that's how my body reacts to women in underwear... by the way lace? Nice choice" I smirk.

"Oh god... You didn't!? You saw my underwear?!" Hermione screamed, I could already imagine the color of her face... a dark tomato red, probably.

"Well the wind is in my favor today, and yes I just winked" I exclaimed.

"You perv... Forget what you saw and I won't tell anyone about your friend" She threatened.

"Well it's a little hard to forget, but I can promise I won't tell anyone about it?" I smile, of course she would try to threaten her way out of an uncomfortable situation.

"Deal... We don't mention this again?" She asked.

"Why? It was just getting fun, well I was hoping we would go this far today anyways. The Malfoy charm works" I smirked.

"I swear, if I was not so scared about my life, I would have hit you so hard right now!" She sighed.

"Well I do like it rough" I laughed.

"Oh god... you're a perv. Please stop talking for the rest of the trip" She exclaimed.

"Whatever works for you Granger, and yes I just winked" I laugh.

_'Wasn't that uncomfortable of a situation. Nice save Draco!'_ I congratulated myself.

After a few more minutes, my body went to normal, and I could see our destination in sight.

"We're going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, I have a surprise for you there" I told her.

I stirred the broom towards the Great Lake.

"You're not going to throw me in the lake, right?" She shivered.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but since you mentioned it... not a bad idea" I laughed and leaned forward, making the broom speed towards the lake.

"AAAAHHH! NOOO! STOOOOOP!" Hermione screamed in sheer terror.

'_Wow... She's really easy to mess with'_ I thought as I stirred the broom upwards, just seconds before it touched the water.

"I swear, you're dead meat Malfoy! Land me on ground... NOW!" Hermione yelled, her whole body shaking in pure terror.

"You ordered" I said as I landed the broom by the shore.

As soon as I landed, I took off, running as fast as I could away from the furious Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy! Stop right there, you insane asshole of a pure-blood!" Granger screamed as she sprinted after me.

Then I got a genius idea. I ran towards her surprise.

"Stop right now!" She screamed as she ran after me.

But then it got quiet, as she saw the surprise.

Pucey, Flint and Blaise had done the job perfectly. There was a rose garden decorated by lights around a simple platform, there were candles floating around the garden and a quiet simple music playing.

"Surprise!" I smirked as I walked towards her.

I hugged her.

'It's for the bet... It's for the bet!' I thought.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, giving her my best pout.

"Ohh.. Damn... I have to let you off the hook this time." She smirked a true Malfoy smirk, she's getting real good at that.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked as I took her hand.

"Of course" She blushed.

_'Doing great Draco'_ I thought.

_'Just a few more hours to go!'_

…

**Guys I'm so sorry for late update again! But please comment on this story! Love your reviews! So please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys I'm updating two times in one day!**

…

'_I fucked up! Dear Merlin, why... why... I can't lose the bet just yet.. Why did she find that... That source of shame... Everything was going perfectly according to plan! And of course, somehow I ended up fucking the whole thing up... How am I going to fix this now?!' _I thought as the flashback started.

***Flashback***

So the whole plan was going great, Granger totally fell for it, and she didn't want to stop dancing.

But after a while I finally convinced her to sit with me for a while, I could honestly see how much she was pushing herself to stand up.

"So, am I amazing or what?" I winked.

"Well I wouldn't say you're amazing, I mean I've had a million of better dates" She smirks.

"Yeah, very believable, I mean you are a bookworm and all. Honestly bookworms are hot and a great company" I said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, really? You're going to go that way. Then please tell me how bookworms are boring and all, after all you did spend a whole day with a bookworm, and if I think you really enjoyed yourself" She pouted.

"C'mon, don't be mad! I was just joking, of course I had a nice time, but admit it I did plan a pretty awesome date" I smirked.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. whatever rolls with you Malfoy" She rolled her eyes.

'_I'm actually having a friendly conversation with Hermione 'bookworm' Granger, too bad this is probably the last time we will talk like this'_ I thought.

"You know what, I have a perfect idea, for the ending of this date" I smirked, continuing as we planned.

"Oh.. well do tell" She smiled.

I started rummaging through my bag, searching for my wand, a lot of papers fell out.

When I found my wand I turned around to look at Hermione. Well I saw something I was not expecting. Yep... Hermione Granger looking absolutely horrified, looking at a piece of paper, that probably fell out of my bag.

Well if you thought it was the picture that Collin took, you are absolutely right.

Yep... She saw the picture where me and Weaslette are in a compromising position.

"You... Ginny... What is going on?" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"It's not what you think!" I said.

'_Great going Draco.. Say the most used line in cheating' _I thought, mentally slapping myself.

"Oh.. It's not! Then do explain! Asshole!" Hermione yelled, her eyes turning intense and you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Well, you see... While I was planning this date, I had a small accidental encounter with Weaslette" I started.

"You know what? Just stop. I don't want to hear your stupid explenation! We're over, I hope you have a great life!" She exclaimed as she ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it at me, then she just turned around and stormed towards the castle.

'_Well.. Shit_' Was all I thought.

…**Flashback ends...**

As soon as I walked into the dormitory, I was attacked by questions.

"How did it go?"

"Did you win?"

"Do I get my money?"

"Did she dump you?"

"Shut up! We have a problem..." I exclaimed, making Blaise, Pucey and Flint look at me.

"How the hell? It was a perfect plan?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I did not think that she would see a picture she wasn't supposed to see" I sighed.

"What type of picture?" Flint asked.

"Of your ugly ass body?" Pucey laughed.

"You wish you could see my hot body... I mean we all know you like to stalk me and stuff" I joked.

There was a roar of laughter, which was soon stopped by Flint's question.

"But what picture anyways?"

"Well you see..."

**Fast forward**

"Ohh... That explains, well I guess you lost the bet then, where's our money" Flint smirked.

"No way, I'm going to win this bet... I'm going to fix this, and win the bet" I smirked.

"How?" Pucey asked.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'll find a way, there's no way she can resist me anyways" I smirked.

"Malfoy the asshole is back again" Blaise stated.

"Never left" I smirked.

….

**Sorry this was short! So what do you think should happen next? R&R. I'm not updating until I get at least 3 reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long again! But honestly it's impossible to write with this ancient computer, it deletes my stuff all the time! **

…

**Draco's POV**

'_It was easy to say that I'll fix everything' _I paced '_But how am I going to make that happen?... I might even need to stoop as low as to ask a blood trator for help... Is it really worth it? I'm a Malfoy it's not like I can't give them the money if I lose... But it'll be a disgrace to loose a bet... My pride won't let me'_

I had been thinking this over for the whole morning since I woke up.

I even ditched potions.

Not that Snape would mind, or even notice, I'm his favorite student, I'll probably be able to convince him.

But that was the most time I got to think, I have to make my way to Transfigurations soon, and of course it's one of the classes I have with Granger.

'_Am I really ready to confront Hermione... Wait... Since when do I care?... And since when do I call her Hermione?! She's mudblood Granger for Merlins sake...' _

I got it!

That's absolutely amazing! I'm brilliant... well not that I didn't know that already.

This is definitely going to work... I'll have her wrapped around my little finger again.

_'better put this plan in action then' _I thought as I walked out of my dormitory.

_'Time to work my magic' _I smirked.

…

Granger was sitting in the back, in the place that we shared...

I looked around, I saw everyone was looking at me...

'_I guess the news is out?... Typical low life's... Wait... That's not right... Typical no-life's is more accurate.. Having nothing better to do than follow other people's lives... The hell is wrong with me?! I used to love the attention... I'm a Malfoy, we're made to be worshiped and followed' _I made my way ti where Granger was sitting, to everyone's surprise.

I sat down in my seat, with my usual smirk, of course I threw a few glares in the direction of the Gryffindorks first.

"What's wrong with you? Get lost, I don't want you to seat here!" Granger protested.

'_Typical... Was expecting nothing less from her' _I sighed, turning my gaze lazily at her.

"Still trying to get my attention Granger? It's my seat, why should I move? I mean if it bothers you that much you should change seats... But I don't think you would like that.. After all, I'm the closest thing to a friend you have right now." I smirked watching her expression as realization dawned on her.

She took a few nervous glances towards the Gryffindorks, who of course ignored her.

"I don't need your attention! And I definitely don't need your friendship... You're no longer worthy of my friendship!" She yelled and rose from her seat and stormed out.

_'I was expecting this... But I was fast enough!' _I smirked, my plan was going just the way it should have.

I was able to sneak the package into her bag.

'_Now just a simple charm, to get the letter to her' _I waved my wand, and the parchment started floating in the air and flew after Granger.

'_Perfect.. Now we wait' _Just as I thought that professor McGonagall walked through the door.

'_Time for another boring class' _

…

**I'm sorry this was extra short...! I just wanted to do a cliff hanger type of thing! :D I'll continue this story after 3 reviews! R&R... PS. Please tell me of what you think Draco's great plan is? ;)**


End file.
